


Flowers Are Your Thing

by louistomlincry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is mentioned fleetingly, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, smol blushing babies really, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlincry/pseuds/louistomlincry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Look at this, Luke,” Michael commented, rolling his body further down the hill to point at a small blue blossom. He almost expected Luke to scold him for getting grass stains all over his back, but Luke simply jogged to catch up with him.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“It’s pretty.” He smiled. “I didn’t know you liked flowers.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Michael felt his face go hot.<i></i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/>    <i>or</i><br/>  </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/>    <i>Michael keeps giving Luke flowers, but doesn't know what Luke's doing with them</i><br/>  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Are Your Thing

**Author's Note:**

> SO i don't know where this came from and it's pretty dumb tbh but i like flowers and muke so i thought eh why not
> 
> this _should _be an AU considering Luke didn't actually wear flowers in his hair in year 10 but other than that !!!__

I.

 

“Look at this, Luke,” Michael commented, rolling his body further down the hill to point at a small blue blossom. He almost expected Luke to scold him for getting grass stains all over his back, but Luke simply jogged to catch up with him.

“It’s pretty.” He smiled. “I didn’t know you liked flowers.”

Michael felt his face go hot. “I don’t. Flowers are _your _thing. I just, yanno, thought you’d like it because of the, um, flowers in your hair.”__

__Luke giggled and sat down next to him. “It’s okay if you do. I think it’s cute.”_ _

__Cute? _Cute? _“No! I just –” he protested, his burning cheeks probably giving him away. With as much tact as ever, he reached out and plucked the little blue flower, shoving it into Luke’s hand. “Here. Your thing.”___ _

____Luke twirled it around in his fingers, his cheeks a little pink. “That’s sweet of you, Mike.”_ _ _ _

____Michael didn’t really know what to say to that. Thank you? No. He didn’t really mean to give it to him in that way. But it made him happy, so … “It’s the same color as your eyes,” he observed, eager to change the subject. Luke looked at Michel and giggled._ _ _ _

____“Yeah. I guess it is.”_ _ _ _

____And so, when the sun finally started to dip in the sky, Luke announced that it was probably getting close to dinner. They walked back to Luke’s house, finishing their discussion on whether or not there were official band-naming ceremonies (Luke insisted there weren’t, but Michael suspected a secret, ancient conspiracy of elaborate certifications and stuff like that.) Michael tried not to bring any attention to the fact that Luke never let go of his little flower, holding it securely in both hands like a tiny bouquet._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____II._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The next time Michael swallowed his masculinity to pick another flower was on top of a roof._ _ _ _

____Luke, as much as he seemed to like the first flower, didn’t mention it again. Once they’d gotten back, he’d slipped away to “set it somewhere safe” and it was never to be seen again. In fact, Michael didn’t know if it even existed. Maybe it was all a dream. Or maybe he had a secret garden in his closet. Or, for that matter, maybe he just threw it away._ _ _ _

____Naturally, that didn’t stop him from finding another one._ _ _ _

____To be completely fair, he wasn’t looking for any flowers. He wasn’t even doing anything of any productivity except skipping lessons. Sure, he liked school, and he hated leaving Luke by himself, but math wasn’t exactly his thing. Walking on the roof and trying to stay unnoticed, well, that was right up his alley. He was just hopping around on one of the smaller buildings when something caught his eye._ _ _ _

____Michael nearly fell off the molding shingles in his attempt to land near the greenery without falling straight on it and quite possibly crushing the nicest little plant he’d seen so far. It was an arching vine crawling along the roof, sprouting tiny yellow blooms that looked a bit like bells. He laughed to himself and sat down, careful not to crush anything in the process. Michael poked at one of the buds affectionately. “I think Luke would like you guys,” he murmured. “He likes this shade of yellow the best.” But then, he thought, if Calum or one of the other guys caught him with a flower, it would mean endless harassment. Then again, everybody was at lessons. “Whatdya say, friend? Do I risk it?”_ _ _ _

____The flower bounced in the breeze. Michael took that as a nod and ripped the flower from its perch. “Sorry I had to kill you, buddy,” he whispered as he made his way back. “I swear, no more flower killing.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____III._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Michael did a lot of flower killing in two weeks._ _ _ _

____Turns out, Luke liked flowers. A lot. And that was the only reason Michael picked them for him. Just to cheer him up. It’s not liked he actually had an interest in flowers. That was a Luke thing. It’s not like he found anything compelling in the way different flowers grew due to their positions, and how they were pollinated differently. And definitely the way a color of a certain flower depended on the soil wasn’t cool at all. Whatsoever. Of course not._ _ _ _

____But the fact remained that he had no idea where the flowers went. He gave them to Luke. He smiled. He thanked him. He said he was sweet. He held the flower like a priceless glass sculpture. And then it disappeared. Once he’d wandered into Luke’s room to find him and noted he’d placed a rather large one in a vase on his desk. Other than that, a dozen little flowers had just completely left the world without explanation._ _ _ _

____“Well,” Michael greeted him smugly, dropping off of the roof to stand next to Luke. “Look who else decided to skip class.”_ _ _ _

____Luke rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. “I’m not skipping class. I’m taking a professional leave of absence today.”_ _ _ _

____“There’s no such thing,” he complained, leaning against the tree next to Luke. He glanced up, narrowing his eyes at the sun escaping through the branches._ _ _ _

____“I’m an honor student,” he reminded him. “You’re not. So hush.”_ _ _ _

____Michael groaned. “Ugh. You got me. So, what’ll it take for you to pardon my rudeness?”_ _ _ _

____Luke kept his eyes on his book and smirked. “Let me think.” Before he could say anything more, a tiny pink cluster of petals floated down, landing softly on the page and interrupting his reading. His lips curved up into a soft smile as he turned it between his fingers. “Michael, it’s so pretty.”_ _ _ _

____“I know,” he answered, grinning._ _ _ _

____“Thank you.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re welcome.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re so sweet, Mike.”_ _ _ _

____“I know that, too,” he replied, and he shook his head, giggling. “What book do you have?”_ _ _ _

____Luke was still studying the flower. “Oh, you know. A book.”_ _ _ _

____Michael dropped to his knees so he could sit beside him. “No, really?”_ _ _ _

____Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luke bring the flower to the tip of his nose. Very carefully, he held it back out for a final look. Michael didn’t dare blink in case he missed something. His heart stopped pounding momentarily when Luke slowly set the flower down next to his feet. And left it there._ _ _ _

____Pretty anticlimactic._ _ _ _

____But then again, what was he expecting? For Luke to actually be some sort of plant witch and have the flower suddenly plant itself and grow ten feet in the air? No. That was dumb._ _ _ _

____Luke lowered his book and turned to him. “So what’ve you been doing today?”_ _ _ _

____Michael shrugged and played with a blade of grass. “Eh. Avoiding school. That’s pretty much it.”_ _ _ _

____Luke giggled. “Well, you’ve done a good job so far.”_ _ _ _

____“I know, right? I mean, I got out of that test the other day,” he boasted. “Bet you couldn’t do that.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, really?” He raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____“Yes, really.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe I could just pass the test and get it over with in the first place.”_ _ _ _

____Michael narrowed his eyes. “You’re no fun, you know that?” Luke laughed, and a rather harsh autumn wind shoved him against the trunk of the tree. Luke just stood up against it, laying his book down beside him, and stretched._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to get some food,” Luke told him. “Do you want anything?”_ _ _ _

____Michael paused. “Actually, yeah, I’m kind of hungry.”_ _ _ _

____He smiled. “Okay. I’ll be back in a second. Watch my book.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you,” Michael called after him, leaning further into the tree and glancing dejectedly at the book still lying open next to him. “Guess it’s just us, now, huh?”  
It didn’t answer, thankfully. (When did he start talking to inanimate objects, again? This was worse than the flower thing.)_ _ _ _

____Michael poked at the pages. Squinting at the trees in the distance, he noted another breeze that was inching its way over. Hurriedly, he ran his fingers through the overgrown grass. “Where’s Luke’s bookmark?” he muttered. “He’ll kill me if he loses his page.” After a couple seconds of searching - no, that was a nut, and he didn’t want to know what _that _was - his fingers hit against it. He was about to set it on the open page when he noticed something specifically suspicious about it. Instead, keeping the page propped open with his finger, he somehow made it through the next two minutes.___ _ _ _

______“I brought you some fries,” Luke announced, holding the bowl out to him. “I hope that’s okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Michael stared at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um,” Luke shifted, his smile now awkward, “did I miss something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Michael held the bookmark up, shoving it near Luke’s nose. “What’s this?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Luke blinked and flushed. “What? It’s just … my bookmark.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is what you’ve been doing with the flowers I’ve given you?” Michael brought his hand back down, studying the little dried blossoms._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, yeah,” Luke set the bowl down and sat opposite him. He scraped his hand nervously through his fringe. “My mom has one like that, made with flowers my dad had brought her. She helped me make it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh,” Michael said simply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re not mad, are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He shook his head. Inside, he was ecstatic. Luke hadn’t thrown the flowers away. He’d kept them. And they weren’t in an underground cavern! “How long are they gonna be like that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Forever, I guess,” Luke shrugged, and Michael raised his eyebrows. “I mean, that’s a sealant. That’s why it’s shiny, right? It’ll stay like that for a long, long time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah,” Michael answered, rubbing the bookmark between his thumb and forefingers. It was bumpy yet smooth at the same time. Involuntarily, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. “I guess you’ll have to use this for your whole life, then.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Luke’s cheeks turned darker as well. “I guess I will.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
